SasuNaru O Genki Desu Ka? Wie geht es dir?
by BerryCakes
Summary: Sonfic: Sasuke und Naruto Lieben sich! Aber Sasuke ist mit Sakura zusammen! Und bringt es einfach nicht übers Herz ihr zu erzählen das er sie betrügt! ... und Naruto sogar mehr liebt.
1. Chapter 1

_**SasuNaru: o genki desu ka**_

_**Kapitel 1;Lips of an Angel**_

_song by: Hinder_

_Serie: Naruto_

_Couple: Sakura x Sasuke x Naruto_

_Kapitel 1;_

_Sasuke saß im Wohnzimmer uns sah zur Wand. ,,Sasuke! Wehe du stehst wieder auf! Du bist gerade von einer Mission gekommen und verletzt! Wenn du aufstehst gibt es Ärger!", die Person in der Küche machte eine kurze Pause, ,,Ich möchte doch nur das es dir gut geht...." Sasuke seuftze. _

_Da klingelte das Telefon!_

_,,Hallo, Sasuke Uchiha hier!" Die Stimme am anderrem Ende meldete sich: ,,Hey Sasuke, ich bins Naruto!" ,,Oh, hi Schtaz, warum rufst du mich so spät an? Es ist gerade etwas schwierig zu reden...!... Warum weinst du ist alles in Ordung?" Naruto hatte Sasuke ausprechen lassen und antwortete nun: ,, Ja es ist alles in Ordung! Ich wollte dich nur hören...du warst doch auf dieser Mission..." "Es ist alles gut genlaufe, ich lebe noch!" Auf Sasukes Lippen breitete sich ein leichtes Lächeln aus. ,,Wieso flüsterst du?", fragete Naruto leise nach. ,,Ich muss flüstern weil ich nicht zu laut sein kann!....nun....Sakura ist im Nebenraum...", Sasuke lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, ,,manchmal wünschte ich...sie währe du..." Naruto schwieg und sah zu Boden, ,,Ich vermute...wir haben nie richtig weiter gemacht...!", murmelte Sasuke leise. ,,Sasuke...." ,,Es tut so gut deine Stimme meinen Namen nennen zu hören...es hört sich so schön an...so süß..." Naruto schwieg und schien sich auf die Lippe zu beiße, er mochte es nicht "süß" genannt zu werden, aber Sasuke ließ er es meistens durch gehen. Der Uhicha Junge fuhr fort: ,,Kommend von den Lippen eines Engels..." Naruto konnte nicht länger schweigen; ,,Sasuke! Wenn..wenn du, solche Sachen auch mal ab und zu zu Sakura sagen würdest, dann-" Sasuke unterbrach ihn: ,,Wieso sollte ich das tun?" ,,Dann sag solche sachen doch einfach überhaupt nicht..." ,,Tut mir Leid, Naru-Chan...ich werde nur so schwach...sobald...ich dich meinen Namen sagen höre..." ,,... ." ,,Ich wollte niemls lebe wohl sagen...aber weder Sakura noch DU machst es mir einfach...Schatz...du machst es einem so schwer treu zu sein..." Nicht länger konnte Naruto schweigen und es platzte aus ihm herraus: ,,Wieso bin ich denn jetzt Schult?" ,,Deine Lippen..." ,,Häh?" ,,Sie machen es mir noch schwerer..." Naruto konnte nicht antworten, sein Atmem stockte und Sasuke konnte es hören. Er wollte die Stimmung wieder etwas auflockern. ,,Es ist lustig, dass du mich heute Nacht anrufst!", Sasuke lächelte. ,,Naja...ich habe von dir geträumt...",füsterte Naruto unsicher, ,,Und du?", fügte er noch hinzu. ,,Ja, ich habe auch von dir geträum..."; Sasuke lächelte noch immer und Narutos Stimme schien einen Beruhigenden Eindruck auf ihn zu machen, ,,Und? Weiß sie, dass du gerade mit mir redest? Wird es einen Kampf herrausfordern?" Naruto: ,,Nein, sie weiß es nicht! Das geht doch Hinata auch gar nichts an...Ich bin ja nicht mit ihr zusammen!..Nicht so wie du und....Saku-", Narutos stimme versagte ehe er seinen Sastzt beenden konnte, ,,Und weiß Sakura, dass..." ,,Nein, ich denke nicht, sie hat keine Ahnhaltspunckte...!" ,,Hmm..." ,,Auch wenn sie im Nebenraum ist...man...manchmal wünschte ich so sehr sie wäre du...!" ,,Sasuke...sag...das doch nicht immer...", Narutos Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. ,,Hach,... es tut trotzdem...so gut deine Stimme zu hören...es hört sich so süß an...wenn ich dich nur sehen könnte...mein Engel, ...du...." ,,Sasuke, jetzt...sag nicht wieder das es dich schwach macht!" ,,Tut es aber...solche Worte...Naru...sie machen mich so unheimlich schwach....du machst es mir wiklich schwer treu zu sein..." ,,Sasuke...." ,,Mit den Lippen eines Engels...Schatz...warum rufst du so spät an..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SasuNaru: o genki desu ka**_

_**Kapitel 2; Far away**_

_song by: Nickelback_

_Serie: Naruto_

_Couple: Sakura x Sasuke x Naruto_

_Kapitel 2; _

,,Sakura! Ich gehe noch mal raus! Bis dann!" ,,Warte Sasuke!",das rosa Haarfarbende Mädchen, stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Als sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete; ,,Sasuke...?" ,,Hm?" ,,Kann ich dich was fragen?" Der Uchiha Junge zuckte mit den Schultern; ,,Wenn du willst!" ,,Wo willst du hin? Du bist so oft weg in letzter Zeit..." Sasuke blieb die Sprache weg, ,,Also, na ich-" ,,Ja?", unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig und drehte das Geschirhandtuch zwischen den Händen hin und her. Sasuke seufzte. ,,Triffst du dich mit einem anderrem Mädchen?", traurig blickte Saukra zu Boden, auch wenn sie es nicht glauben wollte. Die Tatsachen sprachen für sich. Sasuke war oft Abends weg und kam erst spät in der Nacht wieder nach hause, wenn überhaupt. ,,Nein.", sagte er bestimmt aber leise. Und es war die Wahrheit. Sakura sah auf und lächelte glücklich. Wenn sie jedoch den Rest, der Wahrheit, gekannt hätte, währe ihr Lächeln wohl nicht zu stande gekommen.

,,Dieser Ort. Diese Zeit. Dieser Fehler...", angelehnt stand Sasuke an einem Baum und wartete,, zu lange..." ,,Zu spät...", murmelte Naruto der gerade den Trainingsplatz betrat. ,,Wer war ich, dass ich ihn hab warten lassen?", flüsterte Sasuke vor sich hin. Der blonde Junge seufze. ,,Nur für den Fall, dass noch etwas übrig bleibt...egal, was passiert...Du weißt es doch, du weißt es...du weißt es, Naruto...", Sasuke blickte in den Himmel; ,,ich liebe dich, ich habe dich doch schon die ganze Zeit geliebt..." ,,Ich vermisse dich...", Naruto sah hinunter, unter seinen Füßen lag Schnee, welcher bei jedem Schritt knirschte, ,, du bist zu weit weg, zu lange...ich träume... dass bu bei mir bist...und nicht gegangen bist..." ,,Du weißt es gar nicht...was Naruto...?", Sasuke blickte weiterhin zum Himmel. ,,Ich halte den Atem an, wenn... ich dich gar nicht mehr sehen kann.", Naruto biss sich auf die Unterlippe. ,,Ich...hoffe das er noch da ist...wenn ich zurück komme...Bitte warte auf mich Naruto.", Saskue seufzte und lies sich auf die Knie fallen, ,,Auf Knien werde ich Dich bitten, für eine letzte Changce für einen letzten Tanz...Selbst wenn ich deine Bitte so kalt ignoriert habe...", Sasuke schloss die Augen und unter seinen Händen, fühlte er die kälte des Schnees, ,,Mit dir, würde ich auch der Hölle standhalten... nur um deine...Hand halten zu können.", er grub seine Hände tief in den Schnee. ,,Ich werde alles geben!", entschlossen öffnete er die Augen und stand auf. Doch der Uchiha Junge, hatte nicht genügend kraft um stehen zu bleiben. ,,Naruto..." ,,Sasuke...ich werde alles für uns geben...", beschloß Naruto, ,,Sasuke...du weißt...du weißt...du weißt, dass ich dich liebe...Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt." ,,Ich vermisse dich...Naruto...Ich werde den Atem anhalten, wenn ich dich gar nicht mehr sehen kann...ich werde alles geben..." ,,So weit weg, so weit weg.", Narutos Blick lies nicht von dem Schnee auf dem Boden ab. ,,Viel zu lange...und viel zu weit, bin ich weg...", murmelte Sasuke, und seine Hände begannen allmählich bläulich zu schimmern vor kälte. ,,So weit weg, so weit weg...", Naruto schloss die Augen. ,,Viel zu lange...", Sasukes Blick sank auf den Boden, ,, Aber, du weißt es, du weißt es, du weißt das ich dich liebe! Du musst es einfach wissen, bitte..." ,,Ich wollte...ich wollte das du bleibst....ich brauchte es doch...Sasuke...", Naruto kaute auf seinen Lippen herrum. ,,Ich muss hören, wie DU es sagst...", verbittert sah Sasuke zum grauem Himmel hinauf. ,,Ich liebe dich...Saskue...", flüsterte Naruto. ,,Naruto, ich habe dich die ganze Zeit so geliebt...schon immer...", Sasukes Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort schwächer. ,,Ich vergebe dir... Sasuke, ...dass du gegangen bist...viel zu lange...komm zurück, Sasuke." ,,Atme weiter, Naruto, ich weiß, dass du es nicht willst, aber atme weiter...wenn ich zurück bin, werde ich dich nie wieder verlassen...Glaub mir.",murmelte Sasuke schwach. ,,Halt mich fest...",raunte Naruto. ,,Lass mich nie wieder gehen!",flüsterte Sasuke. Kalter Schnee fiehl ihm ins Gesicht, ,,Atme weiter..." ,,Halt mich fest...", Naruto wollte einen Schritt vorwährst machen, doch seine Beine schwankten. ,,Lass mich nie mehr gehen. Und atme weiter! Naruto!" ,,Sasuke! Beeil dich, und komm zurück!"

Der Schnee färbte sich rot und lansam trofte das Blut auch auf seine Hand. Die Wunden an seinem Oberkörper wurden durch die Gedanken an ihn nicht besser, nur seine Stimme begann mehr und mehr zu versagen.

,,Sasuke...wieso, musstest du diese Mission antreten? Wieso?!", Naruto lies sich in den Schnee fallen und kniff die Augen zu.,,Ich habe dich doch so sehr angefelht..." Er atmete tief durch, um seine Tränen unterdrücken zu können. Jene Mission, welche Sasuke einen Tag, nachdem er sich mit Naruto traf angenommen hatte, war eine der Stufe "S" und somit "extrem schwierig". Nur drei der aller besten Anbus durfen antreten. Doch auch für sie sollte sich nicht einfach werden. Für zwei von ihnen, wurde dies zum Verhängnis. Naruto spürte, dass Sasukes Sharingan auf dieser Mission nicht viel, und seine anderren Stärken ebendfalls wenig helfen würden. Und womöglich alles zu spät sein könnte.,,Wieso Sasuke...?" ,,Naruto..." ,,Komm wieder Sasuke....Bitte!" ,,Ich...werde dich nicht alleine lassen, Naruto!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**SasuNaru: o genki desu ka**_

_**Kapitel 3; Lay All Your Love On Me(cover)**_

_song by: mamma mia the movie_

_Serie: Naruto_

_Couple: Sakura x Sasuke x Naruto_

_Kapitel 3; _

,,Hoffentlich ist er okay... Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne ihn tun würde...",murmelte Naruto während er mit den Händen in seinen Hosentschen an den Quellen, dem Fluss und dem Wald Konohas lang ging. ,,Hey Naruto!", die Stimme die näher kamm schien Naruto bekannt zu sein. ,,Hm?", fragent blickte er auf um herrauszufinden wer ihn angesprochen hatte. ,,Oh!", erschrank er, ,,hallo Sakura." Sakura Haruno stand freundlich lächelnt vor ihm. ,,Hey. Alles okay? Du siehst so traurig aus!", besorgt schaute sie ihn an. Naruto wunderte sich. Ob sie ihn auch noch mit diesem Blick ansehen würde, wenn Saura wüsste das Sasuke sie mit ihm betrügt? Aber wenn dieser nicht eh bald von seiner Mission lebend zurück käme, währe das sovieso egal. ,,Ahm. Ja, ja alles in Butter!", in Gedanken sah Naruto auf den Boden. ,,Hmmm... du siehst nicht so aus..." ,,Doch doch!", grinste Naruto aufgesetzt entgegen allen Zweifeln Sakuras. Zwar hatte sie manchmal schon gedacht Sasuke könnte sie betrügen. Doch nur mit einem anderrem Mädchen. Das dies nicht so war konnte der Uchiha-Junge immer ehrlich alles abstreiten und sie glaubte ihm. Doch insgeheim wusste Sasuke das es nicht ewig so weiter gehen könnte. Er konnte sie nicht ewig anlügen. Und er wollte es auch gar nicht! Aber wie erzählt man seiner Freundin, dass man sie mit einem anderrem Mann betrügt und dann auch noch das man lieber mit ihm zusammen ist als mit ihr? Eine schwierige Frage. ,,Naja!", lächelte Saukra ,,Achja Sasuke ist wieder da!!",,WAS?"

,,Er liegt in Zimmer 201 in der dritten Etage." ,,Danke!", bedankte sich Naruto und rannte schnell zu den Treppen. So schnell er rennen konnte lief er nach oben. Föllig erschöpft landete er so vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift: 201. Und ging hinein. ,,Hey Sasuke..."

,,Naruto?" ,,Ja", lächelte der bolnde Junge und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie unterhilten sich ein wenig.

,,Ich war echt nicht eifersüchtig bevor wir uns trafen!!", lachte Sasuke, ,, Und jetzt...ist jeder Mann den ich sehe eine mögliche Bedrohung!" Er schüttelte über sich selbt nur den Kopf. Naruto grinste, ,,Und du bist besitztergreifend!" ,,Das ist nicht schön." ,,Hm. Du hast mich aber dafür sagen hören das Unsinn mein einziges Laster sei! Aber...jetzt ist es nicht wahr...!", meinte Naruto. ,,Jetzt ist alles anders nicht wahr?" ,,Ja, und alles was ich gelernt habe, hat sich verändert!!", Naruto lächelte verlegen. ,,Ich flehe dich an...", wurde Sasuke prlötzlich ernst, ,,Verschwende deine Gefühle nicht!" ,,Dann gib dall deine Liebe mir!", antwortdete Naruto. Sasuke lächelte. Naruto streckte sich; ,,Es war wie als wenn man eine brütende Ente schießt!! Ein Gespräch, ein Lächeln und -" Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Sasuke untebrch ihn, ,,Und Baby ich war gefesselt!!", er lächhelte. So das man dieses Lächeln am liebesten einfrieren würde, um es sich immer und immerweder anschauen zu können. ,,Ich weiß immernoch nicht was du mit mir gemacht hast! Ein (erwachsender) Mann sollte sich niemals so einfach verlieben!" ,,Weißt du...ich fühle eine Art von Frucht...wenn ich dich nicht in meiner Nähe habe..." Sasuke lächelte liebevoll über dieses Geständnis. ,,Ich habe meinen ganzen Stolz übersprungen!! Und deshalb flehe ich dich an...", er strich naruto druchs Haar, ,,Verschwende deine Gefühle nicht und gib all deine Liebe an mich!! Bitte, teile deine Hingabe nicht.!" Naruto nahm Sasukes hand und küsste vorsichtig den Verband, ,,Dann gib du auch all deine Liebe an mich..." Sasuke nickte. ,,Ich hatte ein aber schon einige kleine Liebesaffären", grinzte Naruto. Sasuke lachte; ,,Von wegen, sie dauerten nicht lange an und waren so selten wie fliegende schweine!" ,,Ich dachte du währst vernünftig", schmollte Naruto über seines Liebsten Bemerkung, ,,Du machst meine Warheiten sogar noch unbegreiflicher!" Sasuke lächelte wieder ruhig; ,,Weil alles neu ist. Und alles DU bist. Und alles was ich gelernt habe, sich verändert...was kann ich schon tun..." Naruto schaute ihn fragent und mit erneut geröteten Wangen an. ,,Ich verschwende deine Gefühle nicht...und gebe all meine Liebe an dich. Teile deine Hingabe bitte nicht....und gib mir all deine Liebe.....", wisperte Naruto und beugte sich zaghaft über Sasuke.

,,All meine Liebe!", flüsterte Sasuke und zog Narutos kopf vorsichtig an sich.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SasuNaru: o genki desu ka**_

_**Kapitel 4; Your Love Is A Lie**_

_song by: Simple Plan_

_Serie: Naruto_

_Couple: Sakura x Sasuke x Naruto_

_Song2: Freunde Bleiben_

_By: Revolverheld_

_Kapitel 4; _

,,Sasuke? Ich muss mit dir sprechen. ..." ,,Hm?", Sasuke Uchiha drehte sich um.,,Du bist ja noch wach. Was hast du denn"?

,,Ich bin neben dem Telefon eingeschlafen. Es ist zwei Uhr morgens. Und ich warte hier.", Sakura schaut ihn ein wenig müde an. Erntet jedoch bloß einen frgenden Blick. ,,Sag mir.... wo bist du gewesen...?!" ,,Das hatte ich doch-" ,,Ich fand einen Zettel, mit...einem anderrem Namen." ,,Was für ein Zettel?", noch immer scheint er leicht verwirrt zusein. Doch Sakura geht nicht weiter auf seine Frage ein. ,,Du lässt mir einen Kuss zufliegen...aber....es fühlt sich nicht an wie früher." ,,??? Wovon sprichst du überhaupt?", der Uchiha lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen und schaut seine Freundin an. Diese spricht weiter; ,,Weil...ich kann fühlen...das du gegangen bist Ich kann mir wenig auf die Zunge beißen. Während du mit mir rumspielts." ,,Sakura was, wovon sprichst du ?!?" ,,Du...kannst dich hinter deinen Geschichten vertsecken. Aber versuch nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen!" Sasuke stand wieder auf. ,,Jetzt komm auf den Punkt und sag mir was los ist!" Auch wenn er es bereits ahnte, wahr haben wollte er nicht das Sakura womöglich doch noch herrausgefunden hatte...das er und Naruto-

,,Du kannst mir erzählen, dass da niemand anderrer ist!" ,,Häh?" ,,Aber ich fühle es!" ,,Was?" ,,Du kannst mir auch erzählen das du zuhause bist wenn ich mal weg bin! Aber...ich sehe es..." ,,Geht es auch genauer?" Sakura ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie zitterte leicht. ,,Du...kannst mir in die Augen schaun und vorgeben was immer du willst, Sasuke!" Sie atmete tief durch. ,,Aber ich weiß ..." Etwas unruhig sah er sie an. ,,Deine Liebe...ist nur eine Lüge. Verstehst du? Lüge! L-ü-g-e! Es ist nichts als eine Lüge......!" ,,Lüge...?", murmelte Sasuke fragent und musste erschrocken feststellen das er bei dem Wort Liebe tatsählich sofort an Naruto dachte. Und da war das Wort Lüge natürlich unpassend. Aber Sakura sprach nicht darüber. ,,Lüge....",murmelte er ein weiterres mal. Dann blickte er sie wieder an. Tief in ihre klahren Augen. ,,Du schaust so unschuldig!" Leicht und sanft schüttelte sie vorwerfent den Kopf. ,,?" ,,Aber, die Schuld in deiner Stimme verrät dich!" Sie hatte Recht. In letzter Zeit hatte Sasuke jedesmal ein mulmiges Gefühl wenn er Sakura sah und wünschte sich insgeheim ihr die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Doch er schaffte es nie. Fragend blickte er sie an. ,,Yeah, du weist was ich meine!" Nun wurde ihr Blick schmaler. ,,Wie fühlt es sich an, mich zu küssen und zu wissen das ich dir vertraue?" ,,Wa-" ,,Und? Denkst du an mich wenn er dich fickt?" Sasuke schluckte schwer. ,,Könntest du nicht ekelerregender sein?" Man konnte Sakura ins Gesicht sehen und sah das sie ihn noch liebte wenn auch nicht gern. ,,Also versuch erst gar nicht zu sagen das es dir leid tut!" ,,Sakure ich-" ,,Oder zu versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen!!" Sasuke biss sich auf die Zunge. ,,Verschwende nicht dein Atem! Es ist zu spät!!!" ,,Zu spät....", murmelte Sasuke so leise das Saukra es nicht einmal hören konnte. ,,Du kannst mir nicht mehr erzählen...dass da niemand ist! Oder das du zuhause bist! Guck mir nicht in die Augen und gib vor was immer du willst ich weiß es längst!" Ihm, stockte der Atem. ,,Deine Liebe...ist nur eine Lüge, Sasuke. Nur eine verdammte Lüge!"

Eine Weile standen sie nur so da. ,,Du siehst heute morgen anders aus.", lächelte Saukra leicht, ,,Aber du wirkst fremd." Sasuke schluckte und konnte immer noch nichts sagen. Er wusste das er die Verantwortung zu übernehmen hatte. Sie seufzte; ,,Die ..luft bei uns is längst schon raus gewesen." Durch die Geöffnete Schlafzimmertür sah Sasuke das noch immer gemachte Bett. ,,Ich hab drüber nachgedacht...lange...bis ich alles verstanden habe! Es hatte längst keinen Sinn mehr gemacht! Als...du zu ihm gegangen bist. Es ist dann wohl zeit führ mich zu gehen." ,sagte sie und sah ihm daraufhin noch einmal tief in die Augen, ,,Ich hoffe..ich verletze dich jetzt nicht aber, PACK DEINE SACHEN EIN UND DANN RAUS!!! DU BIST HIER NICHT MEHR ZUHAUSE!! UND VERDAMMT, SCHEIß AUF FREUNDE BLEIBEN!!!!!" Sasuke konnte trotz ihres Ruhigen Tohnes den sie zuvor gepflegt hatte shen das sie sauer war. Saukra atmete tief durch um ruhiger weiter zu rden: ,,Naja ich werde bald anderre Freunde haben, wenn ich die Stadt verlassen habe!",,..." ,,Bei dir habe ich viel zu viel verpasst!", sie schien traurig zu sein, ,,Ich werde noch mal wieder kommen, aber ich weiß nicht gnau wann." Sasuke konnte nur nicken. ,,Also, pack deine Sachen! Dir Mietvertrag ist gekündigt!!" Sasuke fragte sich wie lange sie von allem schon wusste. ,,Deine Liebe war nur eine Lüge!" Sasuke schwieg und sah zu Boden. ,,Pack deine Sachen lieber schnell. Und vergiss nicht: SCHEIß auf Freunde bleiben!!", sagte sie und rauschte an ihm vorbei durch die Wohnungstür.

Sasuke blieb mit aufgerissenen Augen stehen.

Als er sich umsah bemerkte er erst, dass von Sakuras Sachen, nichts mehr da war!


End file.
